Dance Beyond Eternity
by FrozenCluster
Summary: England and France are at war. John's leaving to go do his part but doesn't want to leave without having one last 'lads week'. Little does he know he find his 'lads week' in his flatmate. Mpreg. War references. Slash and happy endings for all.
1. Prolouge

**Okay so this is my first real story. I've done other small things but I've got a really good idea for this and I'm going to stick with it.**

**Take note that I have no idea about who's allies with who or the current status of any war. I didn't want it to be Afghanistan or Iraq because I thought it would be confusing about 'has John already been to war?' **

**In this story, the whole Afghanistan war doesn't exist. John's never been to war before but he wants to desperately fight for his country.**

**Imma just let you read now.**

* * *

I was with John and we were on a case. It was all very exciting, everything was going well. John and Lestrade were dazzled by my intelligence and I had almost solved it. Then I got a call from Mycroft. That call then made everything go downhill.

"Sherlock?"

"Mycroft. What is it? I'm busy on a case." The only reason I picked up is because it's rare for Mycroft to call me, let alone when I'm working.

"Sherlock. It's happened. We're at war with France." The anger that irrupted inside me was fierce but before I could say anything to him, John walked in and asked me what was wrong. It's like he can sense when I'm about to lose my temper.

I snapped the phone shut in my hand.

"It's Mycroft."

"My God. Is he okay? What happened? Is he hurt? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Ah John. Always the one for worrying.

"No. He's fine, it's just he." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "He started a war between us and France."

* * *

**Okay I feel bad that the prologue is so small. I promise the chapters will be longer but I didn't know how to start them off. I thought this would help.**

**You don't have to R&R or anything but if you keep reading and give my story a chance then that'd be enough for me.**

-**FrozenCluster**


	2. The Withdraw

**Okay. My first official chapter. If you're reading then thank you! You're giving up your time to read this and I'm grateful.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"How could you be such an idiot?!" I yelled.

"Look Sherlock. My country is at war. I'm not just going to sit around and act like everything is normal!" John argued.

"So that's it? Your country calls and you just come running?"

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

I took a few seconds to think about that before I answered but for John that was a few seconds too long.

"You are unbelievable. You would just let people go out there and… People are dying for us, Sherlock." I sensed John was close to a breaking point.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" I couldn't look at him anymore.

I looked down onto the carpet of 221B. It reminded me of that time when…

"_Morning!" John chirped. "I made you some breakfast."_

It had been about a week or so after John had moved in he was trying to prove himself worthy to be my flatmate.

"_Well… Thank you John." I pulled up a seat at the breakfast table and started to dig in to my freshly cooked breakfast. "Oh John. One more thing. You don't have to prove yourself to me. You're the only person I've deemed worthy enough of being my flatmate."_

_John stood looking at me. "Right. Okay. Thanks." He then walked over to the table and took my breakfast which he started eating himself._

I remember that being the first time I'd smiled in years.

"I don't know. You're smart enough. You work it out." John breathed out a heavy sigh. "Look. I have a week before I leave so I'm going to meet the lads down the pub for a few drinks. Hopefully hook up with someone, I dunno. Don't ruin this whole flat while I'm gone." John whipped his coat off the rack and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

I just sighed. He'll be back soon. I know he will, he always comes home. Right?

* * *

**Okay. So that wasn't as long as I wanted it but this is just the beginning. Things get juicy. I swear :D**

**Until next time my beautiful readers!**


End file.
